


The Beauty in Azkaban

by Emma_LupinBlack



Series: My one-shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin in Azkaban, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_LupinBlack/pseuds/Emma_LupinBlack
Summary: Even as the darkest place in the Wizarding World, some love keeps the nightmares away.ORRemus is sent to Azkaban for a crime Greyback committed. He is put in the cell next to Sirius. They makeup and help each other through their stay at the demented prison.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: My one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Beauty in Azkaban

Sirius sat quietly in his cell when he heard something down the hall. It sounded like the few human guards around this place were bringing in a new prisoner. Not caring to see another Death Eater, Sirius just looked at the wall opposite of the empty one next to him. As the scuffling of the guards got closer he realized that the new prisoner was most likely going into the one next to him.

The guards, not saying a word, opened up the cell and pushed the person in. They closed it and left. Sirius rolled his eyes. The guards never liked this hallway because his maniac cousin wouldn’t stop laughing. That’s when he heard it.

“Wnes i ddim ffycin ei wneud” the new person yelled in Welsh, clearly angry.

Sirius knew that voice, that language, that pronunciation. It made Sirius freeze, eyes going as wide as saucers.

“M-Moony?” his voice rough from little use. He started to turn around to face his new cellmate. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t be Remus. It can't be.

“Padfoot?” Remus said, whipping around to face him. “I-” Remus started, still angry, but Sirius cut him off.

“Moony! I wasn’t the Secret Keeper it was Pettigrew! Please forgive me, Remus. I would never betray James. Please… I loved him like a brother. I still-... I still love you” Sirius pleaded, running over to the bars separating them. Remus stared at him for a moment before going over and kissing Sirius through the bars. 6 years in Azkaban doesn’t really give you a chance to brush your teeth so the kiss was brief but full of love. 

When Remus pulled back Sirius could see it in his eyes that he was conflicted. Well, they were in Azkaban but that doesn’t matter. Recalling some of his french he learned when he was younger he asked softly; 

“Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour?” Remus looked at him for a second before looking at the ground in defeat. That was one of the phrases Remus learned from Sirius.

“They think I attacked a family. It was Greyback but when they couldn’t find him but found me they just- just locked me up! For life!” Remus looked about ready to cry. All his life he tried to not be the monster everyone thinks he was because of his Lycanthropy. And he now he was locked up for it. No trial. Nothing.

Sirius led Remus to sit down. They held hands through the bars before Sirius remembered something. He was a bloody animagus! He could fit through the bars separating him. And so he let go of Remus for a moment before transforming and slipping through the bars and transforming back.

Sirius pulled Remus into a tight hug on the floor. Remus was practically in Sirius’ lap while he wept. Nothing was said, just hugs and forehead kisses.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple did end up talking later on. Sirius explained what happened the night of Halloween 1981. Remus in turn told him about Harry. While he was not allowed custody he was allowed to visit once and a while. Remus told Sirius that he thought there was something wrong going on with the Dursleys. He thought they were mistreating Harry but the old fool Dumbledore had said everything was fine. They ended up hugging more and exchanging small kisses when possible. 

Remus hated the Dementors. He would remember the night he was attacked. But after the first full moon there, the dementors stopped coming around so often. It was almost as if the Dementors were afraid of Remus. Bellatrix found it quite funny. 

_Remus and Sirius, with the truth between them, had each other during their time in Azkaban. Sirius never attempted to escape._

_After Sirius had been there 15 years and Remus there 9 years did both get a trial asked for by one Harry Potter. But their time there wasn’t as bad because they had each other._

_“Um... Hi, I’m Harry.” a raven-haired teen said with a smile as he stood in the doorway of their shared hospital room._

**Author's Note:**

> So translation:
> 
> "Wnes i ddim ffycin ei wneud" = "I didn't fucking do it"
> 
> "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour" = "What is wrong my love"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this AU. wolfstar forehead kisses are my weakness. also, I think this is bad writing but I think all my writing is bad✋😫


End file.
